


Mall Call

by unnamed_ashamed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamed_ashamed/pseuds/unnamed_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin AB/DL at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Call

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.. Lindsay said on the ib podcast that Michael once pissed in an adult diaper so you cannot fault me for this fic

“You alright there, Michael?” Gavin asks teasingly. He watches Michael squat down, shifting some things around on the bottom shelf.

“Yeah, just looking at these converse. A little pricey,” Michael comments, keeping his eyes down.

Gavin has to hold in a chuckle at how Michael thinks he’s getting away with what he’s doing. He knows his boy is crouched for other reasons than browsing the shoes a few inches off the ground.

“Well if we’re not going to buy anything I say we go on to the next store,” Gavin says, offering out a hand to pull Michael up.

“Just a sec,” the man responds and Gavin doesn’t miss the way his hands frantically scramble to grab a pair of shoes. 

Gavin clears his throat and Michael whines lightly, grabbing his hand and pulling himself up. His cheeks are pink and if Gavin hadn’t already known what he was up to, his eyes would have given him away.

“C’mon Michael,” he says, keeping their hands together, but shifting so their fingers are interlocked. Gavin leads them out of the store and they walk a little slower than they had done all morning.

“Is something wrong, Michael? You’re walking awfully slow compared to before.”

Michael’s lips form a bit of a frown and he shakes his head, denying the statement. “I’m fine, Gav. Just tired.”

“Alright.” Just like that, he drops it. No use pushing Michael if he doesn’t want to admit he needs to go.

Still, Gavin squeezes Michael’s hand twice. It’s a comforting gesture, but one that they’ve also established as a sort of code. Michael squeezes back the same number of times but still keeps his head bowed.

Gavin smiles, pulling Michael in a sharp turn into the shop to their left. It’s strategic, whether Michael knows it or not. The bathrooms are just around the corner and down a hallway.

They walk to the back of the store, where the sale racks are and Gavin sees some clothes he really wouldn’t mind paying for. He uses his available arm to rifle through the shirts, looking for his size.

Unsurprisingly, it’s only a minute or two before Michael’s crouching down again. He lets go of Gavin’s hand and braces his hands on his knees.

When Gavin hears the soft grunts his boyfriend is producing he allows himself to blush, biting at his lip while picking a shirt up off its hanger. He drapes it over his arm and runs his other hand through Michael’s curly hair.

Michael groans and within a minute he stands back up slowly. His face flushed and his eyes finally meeting Gavin’s.

Gavin smiles warmly at him and presses a kiss to his lips, grabbing his hand once more and leading him to the cash. Gavin digs out his wallet and credit card, quickly tapping it against the machine when he gets the okay.

 

They rush out of the store as soon as the transaction is complete, barely grabbing the bagged purchase before they’re out in the mall. Michael tugs at Gavin’s arm when he spots the bathroom and Gavin rolls the opposite shoulder, easing one of the straps of his backpack down to hold it.

They walk briskly down the hallway and into the family bathroom. The sign on the door showed that there was a changing table inside, which is just what they’re looking for.

Gavin locks the door behind them and turns to Michael, dropping his grip. He takes off his backpack and unzips it.

“Alright, baby, let’s get that off of you. Can you take off your jeans for me?” Gavin asks, rummaging around the bag for a fresh diaper and cream.

“You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you I had to go?” Michael asks, surprised. He works on shimmying out of his jeans.

Gavin smirks at him, “oh, Michael. You don’t think you had me fooled, do you? Don’t you worry about my mood. Here, let me help you up on the table.”

He crosses the room, setting the two items on the side of the table, against the wall. Michael lifts a leg and scoots onto the surface. Gavin helps lift him the rest of the way, giving his other leg a boost.

He opens up the clean diaper and slides it under Michael’s bottom. Next, he unfastens the tapes on the sides of the old one.

It’s smelly and a bit disgusting removing Michael’s saggy diaper. Gavin uses the front half of the diaper to wipe the bulk of it off his baby's bottom. He goes back over to his bag and pulls out the forgotten wipes, also taking the opportunity to wash his hands before returning to wipe Michael’s bum a few times. 

Michael fights the urge to squirm at the cold feeling against his hole. He knows he needs to stay still.

“Daddy it’s cold,” he complains, reaching down to still Gavin’s arm.

“I know but you’re being a good boy,” Gavin cooes. He watches Michael’s bum clench up and feels a jolt of arousal. Gavin tosses away the two used wet wipes and returns to his boy.

Taking the cream, he lifts off the cap and using one hand to grab Michael’s ankles, lifting them up towards his head. His other scoops a generous amount of cream out.

Gavin rubs it onto the man’s skin, getting Michael’s thighs and moving up to his crotch. He uses both hands to cover more area and rubs along the flat base around Michael’s stiffening cock.

“Someone’s excited,” he comments, rubbing in circular motions clockwise and then counter clockwise.

“Well yeah,” Michael says, as if it’s obvious. “You’re really close to my junk and we haven’t really- and y’know we just…” He trails off, growing embarrassed and flustered.

Gavin moves to the side of the changing table and leans down, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead. Michael smiles and when Gavin pulls away, he grabs the man’s face in both hands and brings it back down again, this time to his lips.

“Naughty Michael, what am I going to do with you, love? My baby’s all excited and we can’t have you cumming in your diaper,” Gavin says, hand trailing down to Michael’s tummy and sliding under his shirt. He pulls the fabric up and starts teasing the little pink nipples presented to him.

Michael pushes his chest up, keening at the feeling and the rush behind his boyfriend touching him in such a public place. They’ve never done it outside of the house before.

“Daddy please,” he begs, opening his legs wider. His dick is pulsing for attention.

Gavin shakes his head and moves his mouth down to Michael's nipples. There’s a knock at the door and a woman’s voice asking how much longer they're going to be in there because she's holding a child with a very wet diaper.

Gavin presses a kiss to each nipple before pulling up the straps of the clean diaper.

“Wait what no are you serious?” Michael gasps, pawing desperately at Gavin’s arms.

“Naughty boys get punished, baby. besides didn’t you hear the lady, there’s a baby just like you outside who needs to be in here more than you.”

Michael wants to protest, because he does have a small urge to pee and the bathroom would be the place to do it, but he keeps his mouth shut. He’s hard and peeing might be a little difficult if it doesn’t go down.

He grumbles, sitting up and jumping down from the table. He pulls his pants back up over his diaper and stands patiently, subtly readjusting himself. Gavin gathers up the supplies and packs it into his bag, reaching for Michael’s hand once he’s done.

“Ma’am,” Gavin calls out, “we’re coming out but, I’ve got a bit of a shy one here. Do you mind closing your eyes and counting to ten so we can get out of your way?”

The woman agrees and Gavin and Michael make their way quickly past the mother and son. Once they round the corner they know they’re safe.

“Alright Michael, time to head home. If you can make it home without cumming, I’ll shag your lovely arse right into the mattress.”

Michael visibly shudders and nods a few times, eager to get home.

“Now, which way did we park?” Gavin asks.


End file.
